It Takes Two to Tango
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: That's what it felt like. He was dancing. With Rozalin. On a battlefield, no less. Oneshot. Adell/Rozalin.


**TITLE: It Takes Two to Tango **

**AUTHOR: NexustehULF0o**

**DESCRIPTION: That's what it felt like. He was dancing. With Rozalin. On a battlefield, no less. Oneshot. Adell/Rozalin.**

**RATING: K.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2, OR ROZALIN OR ADELL OR TARO OR HANAKO OR TINK OR YUKIMARU OR ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. I just love them all. :3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nexus: So ~The Genius Mage Divine Wolfe and I have recently agreed on putting a little more AdellRozalin into the Disgaea archive. :3 She and I have both recently put up AdellRozalin fics, and this is my second one! :3 Check out her page, you won't regret it. :3**

**Also, I love exploring the deeper, more intelligent side of Adell. I don't think he's an idiot at all…I mean sure, he may be hard-headed and steadfast, but he's no pushover…and he's not a joke. XD **

**Well, enjoy this! I'll keep putting them out until I stop fangirling about how cute this pairing is.**

* * *

><p>Adell always made sure to keep her in his sight on the battlefield.<p>

As much as he hated to say it, he worried over her. When they first started on this journey, she didn't even know how to hold a gun, much less fire it.

So he would watch out for her when they fought, just to make sure that she never needed any help.

As of late, she hadn't. Although dressed in that heavy, bulky formal clothing, Rozalin would seamlessly move about the field, firing bullets smoothly as she slid among enemy after enemy. He was actually proud of her for coming so far. Lithe black wings darting her in and out of action, she was never in the middle of a fight. She was more…fleeting, moving this way and that, on the edge of the battle but never hesitating when it came to bringing the pain.

For some reason, he liked watching that.

"Adell!"

The redheaded boy looked up, glancing about his surroundings before realizing that she was stepping briskly towards him, heels hastily clicking on the stone floor.

He suddenly became aware of the copious amount of monsters surrounding them, and managed a playful sneer.

Time for a Combo Attack.

She outstretched her hand, which he took into his own before spinning her carefully. He outstretched his other arm and they began the attack, punching and stabbing and shooting all the surrounding foes. The speed of her gun and the power of his rapid-fire attacks almost coincided as the two swirled around the area, leaping over and under each other as if performing some…intricate dance.

Adell smiled as he decked a Winged in the face, sending the Moth-like creature backwards while a white 1074 appeared next to it, the numbers bouncing once before disappearing.

That's what it felt like. He was dancing. With Rozalin. On a battlefield, no less.

He pivoted on his left foot and caught her in his arms, smiling warmly at her when she curiously gazed up at him with her face slightly flushed. The two spun once more, Adell placing a hand about her waist while the other hand grabbed at one of hers.

Surprisingly, she took her place as a dancing partner, not taking her eyes off of him as they dodged in and out of enemy attacks, step after step flawlessly performed.

Interestingly, he couldn't keep from looking at her either, no matter how hard he tried.

The explosions and barrage of attacks happening around them only made Rozalin's red eyes sparkle in a fashion that made Adell feel a strange, foreign flutter in the pit of his stomach…like he was going to be sick. He leaned closer and turned their waltz in a different direction, shielding Rozalin from an oncoming spell. The scent of perfume that lingered on her skin only made the feeling worse.

But he kind of…liked it. A little.

The combo soon came to an end, and Adell quickly released his grip on Rozalin. He stood there for a moment, studying her face as she was clearly studying his. Why had he reacted like that? Was this some kind of ability one of her weapons came with or something? Or was it just an effect she was born with? Why did being so close to her make him feel so…giddy all of a sudden?

He quickly stepped away when he realized his siblings, a ninja, and a shady-looking frog were staring at the two of them suspiciously. He ruffled his red hair, muttering something about how they should keep moving and that there were more monsters to kill.

Rozalin quickly responded, following after him and accusing him of being a battle maniac.

But that was just the first time. It wasn't long before he looked for every opportunity to launch Combo Attacks and stand near her during battle – to get more of this feeling, this rush. Every time he felt the brush of her skin on his fingertips made him delve deeper into a state of euphoria.

But when she wasn't near, it made him all the more confused. Why did he feel this way? It had to be some kind of ability. Like…an ability with male characters or something…now that he thought about it, he had remembered Rozalin boasting about something to that effect a few days ago.

Just thinking about everyone having that feeling made him feel a bit angry.

But when he asked Taro if standing around Rozalin made him feel funny, the little demon boy just smiled and shook his head, then taking on a pensive expression and asking if he should. Adell quickly pacified him as it just being a hypothetical question, and that he shouldn't dwell on it too much, being the young age that he was.

But that didn't answer his question.

Could it be something else? He'd never felt this eager to get close to anyone…to protect anyone before. Especially someone like her. Snobby, bratty, a _demon. _He shouldn't even be thinking about helping or protecting her, when she was something as devious as the demon daughter of his sworn enemy.

Plus, she was a girl. And he didn't like girls.

But the thing was…she was different from any demon…or girl he'd ever met.

"Are you ready, Adell?"

Adell immediately snapped out of his thoughts, noticing Rozalin, who had been standing next to him. They were on the battlefield again. Perhaps he had daydreamt his way through a cutscene?

His brain suddenly recognized it as his chance. The dancing. The opportunity to once more take part in the dance that left him in a stupor afterward. The dance between the princess and a battle maniac - one who promised to always protect her, no matter the cost.

This was their dance.

He smiled slightly out of the corner of his mouth before taking her hand. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>Nexus: Well, there you have it! Review, please? It would make me the happiest girl in the world! :3<strong>


End file.
